Kawaiizumi-kun
by Nitsudani
Summary: Imaizumi odia que utilicen su nombre para combinarlo con otras palabras. Pero Onoda le hace ver, que si se busca otras palabras; tendría un nombre mas ¿hermoso? (ImaizumixOnoda)


_Amo esta serie. Logré terminar las dos temporadas en tres días, y ahora estoy con la tercera que está en emisión. Mi amor por Onoda es desbordante; pero, no encontré ningún doujinshis ImaizumixOnoda, tampoco encontré fanfics de ellos dos. No saben lo mal que eso me pone. Así que, he decido escribir sobre ellos dos_.

 _Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal es propiedad de Wataru Watanabe, yo solo he tomado prestado sus personajes para satisfacer mis fantasías BL (Yaoi)_

* * *

.

El equipo de Souhoku se encontraba realizando una carrera matutina. La práctica consistía en hacer un recorrido de veinte kilómetros, en los que tenían que recorrer dos kilómetros de llano, para el final, escalar una montaña.

Los primeros en iniciar, fueron los chicos de primero, mientras que los de tercero, iniciaron quince minutos después, esto para darle venta a sus kouhais. Pero al final lograron sobrepasarlos, dejándolos sorprendidos y con un intenso espíritu competitivo.

—Estrella, este es el momento para demostrarles a nuestros senpais lo que hemos estado practicando—habló Naruko.

—No necesitas decírmelo —respondió Imaizumi.

Ambos chicos aceleraron su pedaleo y salieron los más veloz posible, logrando hacer un gran sonido en el viento.

 _"Imaizumi-kun y Naruko-kun son sorprendentes… No puedo quedarme atrás"_

Onoda, quien se había quedado atrás, aumentó su cadencia, lo suficiente como para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Aun así, no sirvió de nada. Tanto Imaizumi y Naruko, aumentaron la velocidad. Los dos peleaban entre sí, llegando a tal punto en que se golpeaban con el casco y golpeaban las manillas de sus bicicletas, lo que hacía que estas se tambalearan.

—¿Qué ocurre, estrella? ¿No puedes mantener mi ritmo?

—Esa es mi línea.

El azabache subió una marcha y aceleró, logrando librarse del molesto de su compañero.

 **…**

—Imaizumi-kun, eres realmente genial. Lograste ganarle a Naruko-kun.

—Eso no es nada… Aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarle a Midousuji… Además, no soporto que haga una combinación de mi nombre.

Onoda veía como su compañero apretaba sus puños. No podía verle el rostro debido a que lo ocultaba con una toalla; pero sabía que en esos momentos tenía una cara llena de frustración.

El megane estaba al tanto de la rivalidad de su compañero con la estrella de Kyoto Fushimi, y no soportaba verlo sufrir por la manera en que fue engañado durante una carrera.

—I-Imaizumi-kun, si te refieres a que siempre te llama "Yowaizumi", no es necesario que le prestes atención. Tú no eres débil.

—Onoda, no solo me refiero a ese nombre. Ese idiota ha combinado mi nombre con las palabras "Asqueroso" y "Cerdo"

—¡Pero no eres nada de eso! —intentó animarlo.

Imaizumi sonrió ante el intento de Onoda en querer animarlo. Definitivamente, ese chico era sorprendente. A pesar de no tener una apariencia destacable, era alguien capaz de esforzarse más que nadie, y eso lo sabía muy bien; pues desde el momento en que se conocieron, él supo ver su determinación.

—Nos vemos, Onoda.

El azabache se disponía a montar su bicicleta y dirigirse en ella hasta su casa. La práctica ya había terminado, pero no estaba demás de practicar un rato más.

—No eres "Yowaizumi"… Para mí, tu eres Kawaiizumi-kun.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del más alto, mientras que su corazón había comenzado a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzado? Miró de reojo al de lentes, y dio un pequeño brinco al ver la inmensa sonrisa que le mostraba.

—Onoda, s-sabes lo que tus palabras pueden significar, ¿Verdad? —Imaizumi rascó nervioso su mejilla—Tu… ¿En verdad crees eso de mí?

—Por supuesto. Eres una persona amable, además te gusta el anime tanto como a mi. Es por eso que creo que eres alguien hermoso.

—A-Aunque es algo vergonzoso, siéntete libre de llamarme así.

—¡Si! ¡Kawaiizumi-kun!

Onoda no sabía lo excitante que podía ser para Imaizumi escucharlo decir esa palabra. Por lo que era probable que eso sería el detonante de futuros comportamientos extraños y de intensos de deseos lujuriosos.

* * *

 _ **Algo cortito; pero escrito con mucho cariño. Espero que les haya gustado. Además, ya tengo una idea de mi próximo fic de estos dos hermosos. Espero que me apoyen.**_


End file.
